


Suegro Supremo

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hijos adolescentes, Kylo Ren es Líder Supremo, Kylo ama a sus hijos, Kylo celoso, Lidiar con adolescentes, Rey Emperatriz, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Los gemelos Jacen y Jaina Solo han crecido lo suficiente como para experimentar el amor. Kylo no está muy de acuerdo con eso, pero los adora y junto a su esposa, encontrará la mejor solución para ese momento que está pasando con su familia.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Suegro Supremo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



> Esta locura se me ocurrió hoy, gracias al microfic del día de ayer que era acerca de la palabra "Luminoso" y bueno, todo se salió de control con mis musas. Dedicado a bobaheadshark, la mente maestra detrás de los reylo microfics.  
> Esto pretende ser parte de una serie de one-shots que estoy preparando. Espero les guste.

— Papá, Mamá… Jaina y yo queremos hablar con ustedes—les anunció Jacen entrando a la habitación y siendo el portavoz de los dos.

Kylo miró a sus dos hijos de diecisiete años plantados frente a él y su esposa. Tenían el semblante decidido.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó alzando una ceja y echándose una mirada fugaz con Rey. Percibía en el vínculo de la fuerza la duda en sus hijos, aunque también su determinación. — Estoy enamorada de alguien y Jacen también —soltó Jaina, sin más echándose el largo cabello negro hacia atrás. Rey reprimió una sonrisa. Reconocía la personalidad de su esposo en la de su bella hija.

— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamó él, dispuesto a ponerse de pie, pero Rey lo detuvo, tomándole la mano y haciendo que se recostara de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —les preguntó su madre, aunque ya lo intuía. Los gemelos habían sacado esa parte de ella.

— Pues que ellos están en el lado luminoso y papá nos prohibió estrictamente hacer lazos con ellos —contestó Jacen, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es no —el líder supremo imitó el movimiento de brazos que había hecho su hijo, segundos antes. Rey sonrió. Jacen también tenía sus gestos— No pueden, pertenecemos a otro bando. Además, están muy jóvenes para pensar en el amor. No es no y es mi última palabra —los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— Te recuerdo que mamá tenía veinte cuando la convertiste al lado oscuro y se casaron —puntualizó Jacen.

— Si, y que tu hayas conocido el amor cuando tenías treinta no quiere decir que nosotros vamos a esperar hasta entonces. Dentro de unos días cumplimos dieciocho, papá —secundó Jaina haciendo una mueca con la boca. Kylo reconoció a Rey en su pecosa hija.

— Lo de su madre y lo mío fue diferente porque...

— ¡Son una diada! —exclamaron al unísono sus hijos— ¡ya lo sabemos! —a su padre le encantaba sacar a relucir el tema cada que podía. Y no es que a ellos no les gustara ese hecho. En realidad, era lo que admiraban de sus padres, porque eran muy poderosos por ello, así que los gemelos soñaban con tener una conexión así con alguien.

— Papá, nunca sabré si soy la diada de nadie si sigues prohibiéndonos juntarnos con los jedis —se quejó Jaina.

— Debe haber alguna solución —demandó Jacen. Rey que había estado callada, mirando a sus hijos y las reacciones de su esposo, decidió intervenir.

—En realidad la hay —Kylo se giró a verla y ella se comunicó con él mediante su vínculo mostrándole unas imágenes—, y sabemos perfectamente cuál es—. Kylo tomó aire. La sugerencia de la emperatriz era magnífica. El líder supremo se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a sus hijos.

—Los traen mañana, a ambos —los señaló con su mano enguantada—. Primero los tengo que conocer y luego los convertimos al lado oscuro y fin del problema —tajó él.

—¡Gracias, Papi! —exclamó Jaina acercándose a él para besarle la mejilla y Jacen chocó un puño con él.

Sus hijos salieron de la habitación contentos dejándolos a solas. Kylo suspiró.

— Era más fácil cuando eran pequeños —declaró volteándose hacia el buró al lado de la cama y viendo una fotografía de sus hijos cuando tenían tres años. No habían cambiado nada o al menos no para él. Jaina había heredado su cabello negro y ondulado, mientras que Jacen tenía el cabello castaño de su madre. Ambos con ojos color avellana y pecas como Rey. Blancos como él, altos y larguiruchos. O quizás fuera que como eran adolescentes su cuerpo era extraño. Esperaba que se compusieran y que la genética se inclinara hacia su hermosa esposa. Nunca se perdonaría que hubieran sacado sus orejas—. Son mi debilidad y lo saben. Pero haría lo que fuera por verlos felices, y también a ti —le tomó la barbilla a su esposa que descansaba acurrucada sobre su hombro.

—Mi amor, yo soy feliz desde que soy tu emperatriz —confesó, guiñándole el ojo.

—El lado oscuro es más divertido ¿no? —le susurró al oído para luego besarla con arrebato.

Rey le correspondió y levantó una mano para desactivar la puerta de su habitación y que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Aquello iba a ser una demostración de lo divertido que era estar en el lado oscuro y ser la esposa del líder supremo.

* * *

El día del Líder Supremo había sido un tanto aburrido. Desde que habían firmado ese tratado con los rebeldes su vida había cambiado. Ya no había a nadie a quién torturar, castigar o perseguir, pero eso no lo eximía de hacer campaña política y dar rondines por la galaxia. Estaba bien que estuvieran en paz, pero el Líder Supremo se ganaría el favor de los habitantes de cuanto planeta visitara y así estaría arriba de ese Poe Dameron tan odioso que ahora lideraba el otro bando. Sólo porque era amigo de Rey y trataba bien a sus hijos, tenía consideración con él. Al que nunca podría querer sería al ex soldado FN.

— _Se llama Finn, amor. Debes dejar de llamar a las personas por su número de serie, es despectivo_ —la voz de la emperatriz resonó en su mente.

— _Esta bien, ya. Mejor le digo ex stormtrooper. ¿En dónde estás?_ —le preguntó en el vínculo de forma sugerente.

— _Mas tarde mi amor, los niños te están esperando, volvieron de la escuela hace rato y vienen acompañados._

— _Vaya que, si están enamorados esos dos, pensé que no los iban a traer, pero aun así, primero tienen que pasar los filtros._

_— Yo los he visto antes y me parecen buenos prospectos._

_— ¿Para tus hijos o para el lado oscuro?_

_— Para ambos, cielo. Estamos en el comedor, comamos juntos._

— _De acuerdo. Iré para allá_ —el Líder Supremo se relajó un poco. Si Rey decía que eran buenos prospectos para sus hijos y para el lado oscuro lo de menos sería convertirlos, y si terminaban pronto con alguno de ellos –lo cual deseaba egoístamente muy en el fondo en el caso de Jaina porque era su princesa guerrera- entonces podría mandar a aquel muchachito lejos con la excusa de ponerle una misión de vital importancia para el Líder Supremo y no se podría negar, a menos que quisiera descubrir los métodos de convencimiento que tenía bajo la manga.

Caminó por el hangar del “Choosen”, nombre con el que había bautizado al destructor estelar de clase super que tenía por hogar en el momento en que se casó con Rey y se mudaron ahí.

Unos diez minutos después, Kylo entraba al gran comedor. Su esposa, hijos y los dos nuevos “prospectos de sus hijos” o _del lado oscuro_ , se pusieron de pie.

— Bienvenido, amor —le saludó Rey acariciándole una mejilla. Él avanzó hasta su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y se volteó a la derecha para dedicarle una sonrisa embobada a su esposa—. Mi señora —le dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela, reprimiendo el pulso de llevársela para… Rey se lo quedó viendo y él apartó sus pensamientos antes de que la emperatriz lo noqueara—. Hijos… —se dirigió a Jacen y Jaina que estaban a un lado de su madre. Los saludó en un leve gesto con su cabeza. Luego volteó a su lado izquierdo en donde estaban los invitados. Kylo los estudió bien.

— Buenas tardes, por favor tomen asiento —indicó de forma general.

— Papá, él es Randall —el chico rubio de ojos azules le compuso una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— M-Mucho gusto, señor —Kylo lo miró con su expresión neutra.

— Líder Supremo, si no te molesta —le corrigió.

— Si, si, disculpe —contestó el chico, tragando saliva. Kylo percibía su miedo y la emoción de Jaina. Esperaba que, avanzada la comida, aquel rubio develara cualidades valiosas para ser conservado y ser digno compañero de su hija.

— Y ella es Arya —indicó Jacen con una sonrisa algo tonta para el gusto de Kylo. Por un momento se preguntó su él se veía así cuando miraba a Rey. Le preguntaría más tarde.

— Líder Supremo, es un gusto conocerlo al fin al igual que a la Emperatriz. Jacen me ha hablado mucho de ustedes como familia —le dijo la chica morena de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado.

— _Punto para la chica_ —pensó el líder, sonriendo. Rey también se alegró, la chica había estado conversando con ella muy amenamente antes de que esposo llegara y le pareció una chica muy guapa y linda—. Es un gusto para mí también conocerlos, mis hijos están algo, emocionados de que estén aquí con nosotros. Son bienvenidos a nuestro hogar ¿verdad, cielo? —le dijo a Rey volteándole a ver a su lado y tomándole la mano.

— Si, por favor, siéntanse en casa —coincidió ella contenta de ver que Kylo se estaba esforzando por ser amable con esos jovencitos y que sus gemelos estaban muy felices de que todo estuviera saliendo por el momento, bien.

Los seis comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos. Kylo escuchó de sus dos hijos, de donde provenían aquellos dos muchachitos. Arya era hija de una senadora, lo cual lo vio provechoso. Si podía convertir a la chica y a su mamá tendrían aliados en el senado. Randall por su parte era hijo de unos socios de los casinos de Canto Bight. Kylo pensó que también era útil. Podría controlar ese lugar y a la gente que acudiera ahí, además de que le pareció una buena idea pasar unas vacaciones en ese lugar con su familia.

Rey les contó sobre su vida en Jakku y algunas anécdotas de Jaina y Jacen cuando eran bebés. Avergonzándolos.

— Mis hijos siempre destacaban, creo que los niños no están acostumbrados a mezclarse con alguien perteneciente al lado oscuro, pero ellos lo hicieron bien.

— Ya mamá… —soltó Jacen, sonrojado—. No más anécdotas, por favor.

— Podríamos contarla le vez en la que comieron pastel de moras y se hincharon porque no sabíamos que eran alérgicos…

— ¡Mamá! —rebatió Jaina.

— Esta bien, ya no diré nada. Pero espero enseñarles unas fotos después de cuando eran bebés, eran tan adorables… bueno aún lo son —admitió la emperatriz viendo a sus hijos con sumo amor.

Kylo ya había tenido suficiente, habían tenido una introducción agradable y si bien el tan Randy no le convencía mucho, sabía que podía manejarlo y darle algunos tips. Así que se atrevió a tomar la palabra nuevamente.

— Bueno, Antes de que prosigamos con alguna otra anécdota, me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes dos algo —Arya y Randall asintieron. Kylo apretó un diminuto botón debajo de la mesa. Una proyección apareció frente a todos. Era la agenda del líder supremo—. Bien, tengo libre el Centaxday que viene, y ya que el próximo Benduday es el cumpleaños de mis hijos, creo que estaríamos muy a tiempo para tenerlos listos dentro de nuestras filas en el lado oscuro. ¿Qué les parece?

Arya y Randall se miraron contrariados entre si y a partir de ese momento, la armonía que había reinado en esa reunión se esfumó.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —le preguntó Rey a Jacen que estaba parado afuera de los aposentos de la princesa.

— Mal. Ella era la más emocionada de los dos —dijo él acongojado, sintiendo sus propias emociones y las de su adorada hermana en el vínculo.

— Voy a entrar a verla —anunció Rey. Kylo asintió y se quedó un momento con su muchacho.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? —le puso una mano en el hombro. Su hijo le devolvió la mirada con los ojos tristes heredados de su madre. Él se sintió mal de verlo así.

— Estoy bien, se me pasará. Jaina es más sensible.

— No debes negar lo que sientes Jacen. Aun así, te aseguro que vendrá una chica que te acepte por cómo eres y por dónde provienes. Sé que no tengo experiencia en esto porque yo solo tuve ojos para tu madre, pero ella me rechazó dos veces antes de aceptar ser mi esposa, así que, quizás aún te falten varios rechazos antes de encontrar a tu emperatriz.

— Quizás esté en un planeta desértico y yo aún no la encuentre —bromeó un poco él, queriéndose recomponer.

— Te llevaré en mi próxima gira, te lo prometo —le acarició la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello—. Además, eres Jacen Solo, apuesto, estudioso, hábil, inteligente… mereces alguien que sepa lo que está perdiendo, no como esa chica Arya que sólo estaba interesada en el estatus que le pudiéramos dar y no en ti. Lamento decírtelo, pero lo vi. Entré a su mente.

— No te preocupes, ya me lo temía.

— Ey… Jacen, aún estás joven, la encontrarás, te lo asegura tu padre que conoció el amor cuando pensó que ya se la había pasado la edad para eso y quién pensó que no existía nadie que lo pudiera querer —Jacen sonrió y le contagió el gesto a su padre—. Iré a ver a tu hermana.

— Está bien. Yo estaré entrenando con Phasma un rato, me hace falta…

— Dale mis saludos, dile que venga a cenar más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, papá.

* * *

Cuando Kylo entró a la habitación de su hija se le estrujó el corazón. Ella lloraba desconsolada en las piernas de su madre que le acariciaba el cabello. Hubiera matado a ese tal Randall en el momento en que dijo que no estaba nada interesado en convertirse al lado oscuro y que veía a Jaina como a una amiga de no haber sido porque Rey lo detuvo y porque recordó ese mentado tratado de paz con los rebeldes. Pero ganas no le faltaron. Aún así, se encargaría de crear disturbios en los casinos, nada más para darle un sustito a él y su familia.

— Ay papá… yo pensé que… —comenzó ella hipando al ver que se acercaba a ella.

— Ya, ya hija… —Kylo se sentó en la cama con sus dos mujeres—. No te merecía, así que no llores, así son estas cosas… creo.

— Es lo que le dije. Habrá alguien que se interese por ella por lo hermosa que es por fuera y por dentro y que no nos tema. Ya somos inofensivos hija, te prometo que tu padre se ha comportado desde que firmamos la paz.

— Lo sé. En la cena fue muy amable —Kylo le dio una sonrisa a su hija y dio gracias a dios porque aún podía cerrarle sus pensamientos.

— Además hija, ya viene tu cumpleaños, haremos una bonita fiesta con tus tíos y tus verdaderos amigos ¿Verdad, cariño? —le dijo Rey, buscando apoyo.

— Si, mira si quieres, podemos invitar a Hux y Rose… hace tiempo que no los vemos a ellos y al pequeño Ian y si quieres también invito al tonto de Dameron y a Finn, no me caen bien, pero yo sé que tú los quieres…

— Si los invitamos ¿te vas a portar bien? No quiero destrozos, ataques de ira o cosas por el estilo papá —Jaina se limpió las lágrimas y puso serio el semblante. Kylo sonrió. Esa era su hija. No se preocupaba por pequeñeces, estaba seguro de que el tonto de Randall estaría en el olvido en días y él podría ejercer su venganza disimuladamente.

— Prometido, preciosa —el líder abrazó a su hija y supo que todo estaría bien. Sus gemelos saldrían delante de ese trago amargo. No era para tanto. Si él había superado los rechazos de su esposa, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, hasta dominar la galaxia, en unos cuántos años más.

* * *

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito. Los días previos al festejo los gemelos estuvieron muy felices y poco a poco fueron olvidando el incidente con esos dos chicos. Kylo pospuso su agenda y pasó tiempo con su familia. Entre los cuatro se dedicaron a planear la celebración a detalle.

El líder se sentía contento porque estaba teniendo un adecuado control de sus emociones hasta el momento. Los rebeldes estaban en sus dominios y aunque le tentaba tenderles una treta, no iba a poner en peligro su relación con sus hijos, menos en ese día tan importante. Él y la emperatriz estaban sentados en una mesa con Dameron, Finn, Hux y Rose. Todos llevaban gorritos negros de cumpleaños, incluso él, sólo porque su hija se lo había colocado personalmente, aunque se sentía algo tonto, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar su incomodidad.

Rey y Rose platicaban alegres y él y Hux brindaban sin hablar mucho. Lo suyo no era amistad, pero tampoco eran enemigos. Aunque admitía que desde que el pelirrojo y Rose se habían casado y se habían mudado a territorio rebelde, extrañaba tenerlo de General y hacerlo rabiar.

De pronto, Ben sintió un cambio en el vínculo. Buscó a Jacen que platicaba con una chica alta y castaña. Se la había presentado, se llamaba Lúa aunque no recordaba el apellido. Pero la alteración no venía de él sino de su hermana.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que ella e Ian que de pequeño Ian ya no tenía nada, el hijo de Hux, que por cierto era su clon (de forma genética, no tecnológica), platicaban apartados del grupito de chicos que habían asistido. Jaina reía suelta con aquel pelirrojo.

Por reflejo, Kylo miró a Hux y luego a su hija. No, no podía tolerar emparentarse con él. No lo iba a permitir. El líder supremo se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Rey lo imitó y se lo quedó viendo:

 _— Si lo haces lo vas a lamentar_ —le advirtió resonando en su mente.

_— Rey… ¡Esta con Ian!_

_— ¿Y qué?_

_— ¡Tú estás feliz porque vas a emparentar con Rose, pero se te olvida que es hijo de Hux!_

_— Kylo, estás siendo ridículo. Jaina no se está casando. Son muy jóvenes aún._

_— Te casaste a los veinte conmigo y ellos acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe._

_— Estás exagerando. Cálmate. Ella no te va a perdonar si haces algo y yo tampoco. Es más, te dejaré sin sexo durante un año._

— _No te atreverías… no aguantarías ni una semana…_

— _Si es por mis hijos estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. Pruébame y verás_ —Kylo vio aquella mirada en el rostro de su Emperatriz que lo hizo saber que estaba hablando muy enserio. Sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Cerró los puños y volvió a sentarse dejándose caer pesadamente. Rey sonrió triunfante por haber impedido una tragedia y se volvió de nuevo con sus amigos para retomar su plática.

— No vamos a poder hacer nada. Yo ya hablé con Ian —le soltó Hux mientras le daba un trago a su whisky.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Desde el día en que Jacen y Jaina fueron a nuestra casa a dejarnos la invitación de su fiesta, tu hija y mi hijo se han visto diario. A mí me emociona la idea tanto como a ti, créeme. Con suerte esto será pasajero y después podremos reírnos de nuestras esposas y su afán por ser familia.

— Es lo que espero —admitió Kylo haciendo una nota mental. Dejaría a Jacen con su madre y se llevaría a Jaina a sus viajes. Le restringiría los canales de comunicación y la vigilaría de cerca. Si. Eso es lo que haría.


End file.
